Huckleberry Hound - Huckleberry Hound Meets Wee Willie
|catalogue number = VC1072 |rating = |running time = 55 minutes}}Huckleberry Hound - Huckleberry Hound Meets Wee Willie is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 9th February 1987 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 1987. It features eight episodes from the Huckleberry Hound cartoon show that is produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions Inc. in 1958. Episodes * Huckleberry Hound Meets Wee Willie * Lion Hearted Huck * Tricky Trapper * Sir Huckleberry Hound * Sheriff Huckleberry * Rustler Hustler Huck * Freeway Patrol * Cock a Doodle Huck Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Huckleberry Hound intro * Start of Huckleberry Hound Meets Wee Willie (1958) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Cock a Doodle Huck (1958) * The End * Huckleberry Hound closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Rare 1987 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Huckleberry Hound intro * Start of Huckleberry Hound Meets Wee Willie (1958) Closing (Rare 1987 release) (with no trailer) * End of Cock a Doodle Huck (1958) * The End * Huckleberry Hound closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Despite being released in 1987, Early prints of this VHS has the 1986 promo. The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Huckleberry-Hound-Meets-Wee-Willie-And-7-Other-_57 (1).jpg|Spine Huckleberry-Hound-Meets-Wee-Willie-And-7-Other-_57.jpg|Back cover huckleberry-hound-meets-wee-willie-vhs-_57.jpg|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:Kaleidoscope Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions